Moving On
by PerdreySNH
Summary: Three years later and Percy is still struggling to move on from Fred's death. Three weeks later and Audrey has moved temporarily to Ottery St. Catchpole to escape the recent death of her fiance. Maybe they can help each other to move on.
1. Meeting

**Percy and with some OCs to connect it all. A different view into how they met. Hope you like and please do review, thanks :-) - 21/06/14**

* * *

The sky was a blanket of grey, threatening to open its gates any second and let the tears wash away the world. In a café in Ottery St. Catchpole, sat two people. They shared a table and a few sentences but not much for today was 8th of May 2001. Three years ago there was a battle. A battle very few muggles knew of. A battle which killed Fred Weasley along with many others. Of the two people who sat in the café, only one knew of the battle and only one was still alone in a sense.

Percy Weasley still struggled to live with himself since that day - the day he caused Fred's death. The day he decided to apologise. The day he made a joke - the joke that distracted Fred, the joke that killed Fred. Bill and Fleur had Victoire who was born exactly a year ago. Charlie had a girlfriend, dragons and lived thousands of miles away in Romania. George finally reopened the joke shop and with the help of Lee and Angelina, he began to handle life without his twin, best friend and brother. Ron was upset but he had Harry, Hermione and a chance at becoming an Auror. Ginny missed Fred and the pranks but she was strong, independent and able to keep moving forward. Molly and Arthur had each other, six children, one daughter-in-law and one grandchild. Percy was the only one left, the only one who couldn't move on with his life while there was a hole in his heart. That was why he was alone on the 3rd anniversary, well apart the girl opposite him.

Audrey Greene was in the café in Ottery St. Catchpole since she was staying with her sister and her husband. As much as she loved her sister and brother-in-law, she needed a break from the constant 'Are you doing okay, Aud?' and 'It'll get better soon, Aud'. A few weeks ago, her fiancé died in a car crash. The worst part had been that she had been driving when it happened but since then she had kept to herself. Her sister, Abigail, seemed like a stranger to her. She tiptoed around and always seemed worried that she would say the wrong thing. When Audrey arrived at the café, the only table free was for four people. Audrey wheeled her chair over - it was only temporary while she was getting physiotherapy - and sat at the table until a family of four arrived a few minutes later. Audrey looked around until she spotted a table with only one occupant. Wheeling over, she paused at his table.

"Sir, could I sit with you?" She asked him but he didn't answer, he continued to stare off into the distance. She asked again, "Do you mind if I sit here, sir?"

The man jumped slightly at her voice. He didn't seem to have noticed her presence. He looked at her for a few minutes before nodding, as if realising he hadn't answered just yet. "Yes, you can sit." He finally answered before taking a sip of his tea. By the look on his face, Audrey could guess that it was cold but he forced himself to swallow anyway. "I'm Percy. Percy Weasley." He told her.

"Audrey Greene." She gave him a small smile. "Do you live around here, Mr. Weasley?" She asked. She was sure that she would have noticed someone with hair that red before.

He took off his glasses and cleaned them on his sleeve. "Near the south of the village. Yourself? I don't believe I have seen you around here." He answered after a moments silence, placing his glasses back onto his face.

"I'm staying with my sister and her husband. Steven and Abigail Fawcett. They live more to the east of the village. Maybe you've heard of them?" She asked. Her attention was distracted though as a waitress was walking past and so she nabbed them so as to order.

Percy watched her carefully. _Did she know about magic? _He wondered. There were only four wizarding families in and around Ottery St. Catchpole: the Weasleys, the Diggorys, the Lovegoods and the Fawcetts. He wondered about it for a few minutes while Audrey ordered. He had attended the wedding of Steven Fawcett to a muggle but surely this Abigail must know of magic and why wouldn't she tell her sister? It only made sense.

"Do you know them?" Audrey asked again, wondering what he was thinking of, to cause him to daydream so often.

"Yes, I went to the wedding but only the church ceremony. My family has known the Fawcetts for quite a few generations." He told her. "Did you order me tea as well?" He asked as a pot and two cups were set down.

"Yeah, yours looked a bit cold." She smiled slightly, thinking of the face that he had made.

Conversation died off as they drank their tea in silence - thankfully it wasn't awkward though. The business died off in the café and by the time they had finished their tea, they were at the only occupied table.

Percy paid for both of their teas before Audrey could protest. "Are you okay with getting home?" Percy asked, standing up and glancing at the wheelchair.

"I should be, thanks, but I can't go back till 4PM. Abigail and Steven are at some anniversary thing at Steven's old school. Apparently only ex-students and spouses can go." Audrey answered, starting to wheel herself to the door. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley."

"Wait." Percy said without thinking. "It's Percy, and you can stay with me until then if you like?" He offered, "My family are at the anniversary as well so it'll be just us, if that is okay."

"If you are sure you don't mind." She smiled at him once through the door.

"It's not too far, I'll push you." Percy told her, taking hold of the handles and beginning to push. "Have you always been in a chair?" He asked as they made their way down the road.

Audrey's face paled. "No… I was in a car crash three weeks ago. I need to use the chair for the next few months until my legs work properly again."

Percy nodded, sensing that she didn't want to continue. "I'm sorry." That was the end of conversation until they neared the Burrow.

* * *

**Please do review and I hope you like :-)**


	2. Greeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

**Please Review, thanks for reading :) -22/06/2014**

* * *

"I can't believe this is where you live. It's like a fairy-tale house." Audrey exclaimed once they were in the crowded living room. Percy had went in ahead of Audrey and quickly did some charms to stop the magic currently going on such as the moving photographs and the knitting needles in the corner. "I would have loved to live here growing up. It's so… homely." She smiled.

"Would you like tea?" Percy asked, heading to the kitchen once she nodded. He put on the kettle and leant against the counter while he waited on the water to boil. "Sugar? Milk?" He called.

"Just milk please." Audrey called back. She sat and looked at the photos about the room, amazed at how big a family he had. She looked up when he came back in with the two cups. "You have quite a big family. What are their names?" She asked.

Percy handed her a cup then picked up a photo and sat on the sofa with it. "So, this was taken on a family trip to Egypt before my seventh year: this is my mother, Molly; this is my father, Arthur; this is my brother, Bill; this is my brother, Charlie; this is my brother, George; this was his twin, Fred; this is my brother, Ron; and this is my sister, Ginny." After Fred his finger stopped pointing out faces.

"You okay, Percy?" Audrey asked softly, noticing his hand had stopped and the pained expression on his face. She looked down at the picture in his hand. "When did Fred pass away?" She asked quietly.

"Three years ago today… That's why my family are at the anniversary." He told her quietly. There was a really evil man and his private army that attacked the school. It was a two day battle. That's what the anniversary is for. To remember those who died fighting…" He trailed off, a tear coming to his eye.

Audrey pushed her chair a little closer and reached over to squeeze his hand. "Three weeks ago my fiancé and I were at his parents' house. I drove us home since he had had a beer. It was dark and the roads were wet so his parents offered a room so we could stay overnight but I insisted on going home anyway. Our house is down a windy country road and as we were going down, a tractor pulled out of a field. No warning. No lights. No chance of stopping. I tried to hit the brakes but the car started sliding on the wet road and next thing the tractor hit us and the car flew sideways. I went out the window and got caught between the tractor and the wall. Michael was in the car when it hit a tree. The whole thing was crushed but I could hear Michael screaming - a bloodcurdling scream that made me feel sick. I tried to go to him but I couldn't. The man in the tractor called 999. The police, ambulance and fire brigade all came. I was struggling to stay awake but I had to. Something wasn't right. Michael had gone quiet. I missed his funeral. I was in a medically induced coma for a week. I did physiotherapy for a solid week and then I went back home. It was too empty. Too lonely. I stayed at my parents' house for a few days but they couldn't handle it. I couldn't stay with my brother or youngest sister since they live in an apartment. So Abigail offered her house for a few weeks. She seemed to think I would move on if I got away from that life. She hasn't lost someone she loves before." Audrey kept hold of his hand and gaze the whole time.

"I abandoned my family for my job. I reunited with them when the battle began. I made a joke for the first time in years and Fred laughed at it. The wall behind him collapsed and it killed him… If I hadn't distracted him then he may still be alive." His voice cracked towards the end. "I killed my own brother. If only I hadn't distracted him… Everyone else has begun to move on but me."

"Percy…" She sighed. "I know how you feel. I constantly believe that if I hadn't insisted on going home, Michael would still be alive. You don't need to forget Fred or stop missing him. You just need to accept you couldn't have stopped fate and that mourning forever will stop you from living. You don't need to move on 100%, just enough to enjoy life again. I will stop mourning and start remembering too." She clapped his knee comfortingly then took a sip of her tea.

"Thank you, Audrey." He gave her a small smile.

Not much else was said as the door swung open in that moment and in came Charlie and another woman. They didn't seem to notice Percy as a few seconds after they entered they began kissing - not a peck on the lips or even a kiss you would have in public, proper passionate kissing.

Percy went bright red while Audrey looked away. "Err, Charlie?" Percy spoke up before the couple went even further.

They stopped making out and Charlie glanced over to his brother. "We interrupting your date, Perce?" He teased.

Percy went even redder. "No." He answered stiffly. "This is Audrey. She has been staying with her sister, Abigail Fawcett, since her fiancé passed away."

Charlie nodded. "I'm sorry to hear, Audrey. I'm Charlie Weasley and this is Alexandra Dale." He walked over and held out his hand. She took it and Charlie bent over to kiss the top of her hand.

The woman sat down on the other side of Percy, "It is nice to meet you, Audrey. Percy needs a friend." She smiled.

Audrey stared at her for a few minutes before speaking. "What's your accident?" She asked slowly.

Alexandra's hand went to her face. "Well… I work on an animal reserve and I misinterpreted a wild animal…" She told Audrey, glancing to Percy and mouthing something that Audrey couldn't understand. Percy nodded in response. "So, where do you work, Audrey?" Alexandra asked.

"Percy, kitchen, now." Charlie stood and led the way into the kitchen. Percy followed, annoyed because he wanted to hear more about Audrey and because he was worried Alexandra would slip up.

"What?" He asked once in the kitchen, sounding more harsh than intended.

"You like her." Charlie smirked, ruffling his younger brother's hair. "So, how'd you meet?"

"There were no tables left in the café so she shared mine, we talked, she had nowhere to go so I took her here then you interrupted. Where's everyone else?"

"Mum and Dad are catching up with friends, Bill and Fleur are at Andromeda's to pick up Victoire, George went with Lee and Angelina to the HogsHead, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went out with some friends." Charlie listed. "Now, why don't you ask Audrey out? It's obvious you're crushing and ever since Fred died and Penelope dumped you, you have been a right lonely bore."

"I can't ask her out!" Percy half shouted before blushing Weasley red and lowering his voice. "Her fiancé - the love of her life - died in a car accident three weeks ago which nearly paralysed her. People don't move on that quickly."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "It's been three years for you. You need to at least consider asking her out. I was friends with Alexandra before we started dating."

"She hated your guts! That is completely different." Percy protested.

"There's also the fact that she is a muggle and you brought her to the magical house your parents live in. What on earth, Perce? You worship rules and here you are so close to the Statue of Secrecy and breaking it but you don't care because you like her." Charlie grinned when he saw the look on Percy's face. With a glance to the clock he said, "Mum and dad are at travelling, either get her out of here or let her meet the parents."

"I'll take her back to Abigail's - Or not…" He sighed as he heard the pop outside the door. "You are telling them there is a muggle here." Percy told him before going back to the living room.

"A half-brother and a half-sister." Alexandra was saying when Percy came back in. "Jack is 16 months older and Riina is three years younger. Jack works on the wildlife reserve as well while Riina is training to be a nurse."

"Ladies." Percy interrupted politely. "My parents have just arrived home. So, just be warned. My father asks a lot of strange questions - usually about rubber ducks. My mother is a very hug-y person as well as bossy." He then looked to Alexandra. "Mum is still wary of you after Christmas but she may be more bearable since it's the memorial."

"Percy?" A woman called, coming in from the kitchen and enveloping her third son in a hug. "How are you dear? Is this your special female friend?" She asked, moving on to give Audrey a hug. "Charlie said you are staying with the Fawcetts? They are lovely people. They live quite far from here when it comes to walking distance - or wheeling distance. You must stay for dinner. My youngest two won't be here tonight but Bill, Fleur, Andromeda, Teddy and Victoire will be. Teddy and Victoire are such adorable children." She looked at the wheelchair then back to Audrey. "Maybe it would be easier for you to stay in here?"

Percy attempted to stop his mother but it didn't work - dinner with wizards and a 3 year metamorphagus was a bad idea. Audrey opened and closed her mouth a few times like a fish. "I could sit at the table if I get help out of the chair." She finally said, looking at Percy for help.

Molly smiled. "Then it's settled. I'll go get dinner started." She turned and went back into the kitchen.

Percy looked around to see that Charlie and Alexandra were gone and that through the window, his father was heading to the shed. He mouthed an apology to Audrey before lifting her coat and hanging it up as there was a good chance that she wouldn't be leaving for a while.


	3. Knowing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. Please do read and review. :-) Enjoy 04/07/2014**

* * *

Percy took the wheelchair back into the living room before sitting down beside her. "So, you've met my parents, Charlie and Alexandra. This is Bill, his wife, Fleur, and their daughter, Victoire. The older lady speaking to mum is Andromeda and the wee boy is Teddy, her grandson." Percy told her quietly. He was grateful that while Teddy was asleep, his hair stayed brown. He wasn't ready to explain why the toddler was morphing in front of a muggle, or ready for breaking the Statue of Secrecy.

"So, where do you work, Audrey?" Arthur asked her, resting his elbows on the table which earned him a scowl from Molly. Percy expected this from his father. Anyone with connections to the muggle world fascinated him: whether it be muggle, muggle born, half blood or pure blood in the muggle world.

"Percy, will you help me in the kitchen?" Molly asked him, standing up. This time it was Percy who scowled. He didn't know why but it bothered him not being able to hear Audrey's answer as he followed his mother to the kitchen.

"So, you and Audrey?" Molly asked with a knowing smile and a sparkle in her eye. She had had seven children and had picked up a few skills along the way - one of which was her children's _special_ friends.

Percy went red. "There is nothing going on." He protested. Percy had his own skill from being one of seven children - knowing when his mother was going to fuss too much.

"How long after you get married do you think you'll have children? She _can_ have children, right, dear?" Molly asked, handing Percy a bowl with salad. "Oh but she is a muggle. There is also the 'situation' with the Statue of Secrecy. I'm sure you could get permission though once you are engaged."

Percy sighed. "Just stop, mother. She is a woman I met today and I'm _not_ hopelessly in love with her or about to break the statue." He snapped and turned around, going back to where everyone was sitting.

He didn't make much conversation through dinner. Although the food tasted nice, he was not in the mood for talking or eating.

Once everyone was halfway through dinner, the noise level increased. Everyone had somebody but Percy. Molly chatted with Andromeda, Arthur asked Audrey questions, Fleur and Alexandra fussed over Victoire, and Bill caught up with Charlie.

Percy spotted George head up the stairs while everyone was tidying up and he was tempted to follow him but he didn't want to leave Audrey alone. But then again, she was talking. He finished up and set his knife and fork on his plate then pushed his chair back slightly before feeling multiple pairs of eyes on him, namely his mother, father, two older brothers and Audrey. He stopped and looked up at the faces.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked with a disapproving look. "You can't just leave your guest alone."

Percy sighed. "I was going to take my guest home, actually. Is that okay, Audrey?" He asked, looking at her.

Audrey nodded. "Thank you for the food, Mrs Weasley, it was delicious." She smiled and waited for Percy to help her up and into her wheelchair.

Once she was in the chair, Percy fetched both of their coats then began to push her home. "I'm sorry about my family." He said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Percy, stop. Come around where I can see you." Audrey said sternly.

Percy stopped pushing and knelt down at the side of the chair. "Yes?"

"There is nothing wrong with your family. They seem very nice." She said softly. "For the anniversary of a sad loss, I am amazed at how well they are coping. But… How are you coping?" She asked quietly.

Percy hesitated and opened his mouth to speak but whatever he was going to say was lost as he shook his head and instead stood and began pushing again. "I should be getting you home." He said shortly, leaving Audrey to sit in silence and wonder what he would've said. She gave directions every so often until they reached the house.

"Percy?" She asked as he rang the doorbell for her.

"Yes, Audrey?" He turned around to look at her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you for today, and… This is my number." She handed him a piece of paper with 11 digits and her name on it. "Just in case you would like to meet up for coffee sometime." She gave him a small smile.

Percy felt his lips turn up slightly at the corner. With a nod, he turned and walked away.

Audrey watched him disappear before turning around to see the door was open and her sister stood there.

Abigail stood against the door frame with a smile on her face and her arms crossed. "Where have you been all day, Aud?" She asked.

"Just out…" Audrey answered. "I spent the day with a person I met in the café." She didn't want to share Percy and she didn't know why. She pushed herself through the door and down the hall to the guest room she now occupied without another word.

That night she slept without nightmares for the first time in three weeks.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about slow updating on my stories and the shortness. I aim to get at least one finished in the next few weeks and maybe two by the end of summer, thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following on all of my stories so far.**


End file.
